Dirty Little Secret
by neoalli2
Summary: Different aspects of Law and Bonney's relationship.


**Author's Note: ** I don't own One Piece or the lyrics. The lyrics are from "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects. This is written for The Song Time Challenge in the Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges forum.

I have no idea why, but ever since Jewelry Bonney and Trafalgar Law showed up in the manga, I thought they'd be a cute couple. So, here's to them, even though i feel like I gave them a really twisted relationship ;) Sorry that it's basically all over the place :3 I hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Those thoughts I can't deny, these sleeping thoughts won't lie."<em>

Law was sitting in a crowded bar in some tiny port village, while the rest of his crew slept on their ship, and amazingly no one recognized him yet. Of course, he avoided wearing his trademark clothes, which included his jolly roger. He had asked, and convinced, his crew to stay behind, saying that he needed sometime to be away from everything that had been going on, which included multiple attacks from marines. He had made all of that up though, he was waiting to meet with his secret lover, which he had been trying to hide from everyone, even Bepo. Though, Law thought Bepo was on to him, especially because Law's habit of doing this was growing increasingly more common, but Bepo couldn't really spy on him. The fact that he was a bear kind of gave him away.

"_I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you."_

Law didn't have to wait long, a girl with long pink hair, wearing a dress, sat down next to him. She had a less difficult time getting away from her crew, when she said she wanted to go out, her crew wouldn't question her. She had her hair pulled back, so she looked different than she usually did. He smiled at her, and commented her. She did the same, although her face was the only one that turned pink from the comments that were made.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along." _

The both of them had an extreme tendency to make it known to the other when they had gone too far with something. Things often got interesting when they were alone together, especially with Law's devil fruit powers. They would often do things to attempt to make the other jealous, just to see the other's reaction. The other one would usually act as though nothing happened, until the next time they'd get together.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play."_

Law and Bonney never told each other, but they were both well aware of the consequences that could result from their relationship. It was an unspoken threat, that they both tried to block out as much as they could. They would talk about things, but never anything to personal or that could be held against them the next day.

"_You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret." _

Neither of their crews had any idea that their captains were together, and would've never been able to guess that they had been meeting each other for as long as they had. The two captains had made it known at the start that neither of their crews were to be told about their relationship, and what they were doing so often.

"_When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive."_

With both of them being pretty famous pirate captains that were wanted, they knew that there was always some chance that they wouldn't live to see the next day. So, they had both made a deal to enjoy themselves together. Eventually, their one night stand had turned into a habit. Some people could even argue that they fell in love with one another, if their relationship was actually known to others that is.

"_The way she feels inside, and all I've tried to hide, it's eating me apart. Trace this life out."_

Bonney and Law had managed to learn many things about one another, despite feeling as though they know nothing. They had briefly talked about their pasts. They had revealed things that they had went through that they never told anyone else. They knew everything about one another, but yet knew nothing.

"_My dirty little secret, who has to know?"_

The next morning, Law and Bonney parted ways, and headed back to their ships. Bonney got back to her ship early enough to not get caught by her crew, not like they would confront her, but she had promised Law to keep it a secret. Law arrived to his ship, but wasn't as lucky. Bepo had been waiting on him, and his expression was pretty clear about what he was thinking. Law decided to just keep walking, he could feel Bepo staring at him. Bepo had started to speak to confront his captain, but another crew mate had arrived to greet their captain before he could. Law smiled, as he yet again avoided having to tell any of his crewmates, although he felt somewhat guilty not telling Bepo. But he had made a promise to Bonney not to tell, so he wouldn't tell a soul.


End file.
